The capital cost of electrical energy production coupled with the increasing cost of fuel and the impact on the environment with conventional power generation from hydrocarbon fuels have made the present invention a valuable commodity. The present invention can enhance the quantity of electrical power generated from a given amount of fuel and improve the atmospheric condition. Efficient production of electricity is accomplished with the controlled reaction chamber metering fuel and oxygen, environmental containment and revolutionary mechanical devices. By products of fuel combustion such as water, and other elements and compounds are captured, stored and utilized as required. Multi arrays of different geometric shapes maximize electrical production while employing different pressurized and temperature containments. The electrical current generated passes through an electrolyzer producing additional hydrogen and oxygen. The generated current may be consumed, sent to the grid, or stored in hydrogen for future peak use or sold as a hydrogen commodity. Further uses of stored energy in hydrogen may be used in Fuel-cell electrical generation or routed to the reactor to increase operating temperature to immediately satisfy peak load demand. Controller programs controls and activates all electrical functions as required.